


The Man in the Mirror

by OneLetteredWonder



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antistache, M/M, Marcs and Rec, Mirrors, The Other World, What up finally posting this on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Wilford Warfstache is a famous assassin, going from place to place and doing what he does best: killing. He's seen it all, or so he thinks. A job leading to an internet icon with an interesting personality has him finally running across something new and oh so fun to play with.





	1. The Man in the Mirror

Wilford is not sure why this person is on his hit list, he isn’t even sure they deserve it, but it doesn’t stop a sadistic smile from coming to his face as his knife hits the right spot on the door handle to let it swing open for him. It’s barely dark outside and he knows he won’t get caught. For years he’s been avoiding the detective and the cops trying to track him down. He’s sure some of his kills haven’t even been registered under his name, which in all honesty irks him a little. He’s the greatest assassin in the world, he deserves every single ounce of blood spilled to his credit.

He twirls his knife between his fingers carelessly as he walks through the home of one ‘Sean McLaughlin’. The last of his kills for a week or so while he works on avoiding those wishing to capture him, maybe finding some other work. He drags his fingers across a shelf, laughing lightly to himself at the pictures placed on it, filled with happy memories and friends that will soon be missing someone.

He perks up at hearing the sound of the only one in the house talking to themselves from behind a door. Of course Wilford knows what he’s doing. He’s done extensive research on his target in order to get him at the most opportune time, even managed to find some time in his oh so busy schedule to tour the little country.

He leans up against the door and listens, getting a sick idea in his head. He waits for the man to finish his so called 'outro’ before opening the door. The reaction is immediate, with Sean jumping from his seat and asking him who he is, what he’s doing, and one last order to get out. The usual things Wilford has heard before. He can’t help the smile on his face as he approaches and Sean makes it interesting by ducking around him and out.

Wilford follows happily, knowing the phones lines are cut, Sean’s phone is inaccessible, and the door is locked but from the outside. He laughs when he finds Sean spinning in circles wildly in his living room, searching for an escape, an exit that won’t come.

“You’re a fiery one aren’t you?” Wilford coos, an absolute rush filling him at the panic on Sean’s face. He wonders if this one will fight him or just beg for mercy. He steps forward, raising an eyebrow when Sean doesn’t back towards the window, something Wilford overlooked. It’s an easy out, a straight drop down and free, and yet his target glances over his shoulder at it, like he’s more afraid of the window than him. Which is insulting. Wilford takes another step forward.

“What’s the matter?” He asks, faking the sympathy in his voice. Sean stares wide eyed at him then shuts his eyes tight and takes the last few steps to the window, slamming his back into it and hiding his face. Wilford scoffs and takes one stride before something new happens. As if made of water, two arms reach through the window though there is no one on the other side. They latch around Sean and drag him back, the window rippling around him as a new form stumbles in from no where. They land gracefully on the ground, stretching their legs out with a sick smile on their face.

Wilford blinks down at them, scratching at his face lightly with his knife, wondering what just happened. He didn’t know Sean was a magician. The new person on the floor finally looks up to him, an alarming mixture of red and green swarming inside their eyes. They look like Sean, but their features are sharper, distorted.

“Well this is new,” Wilford says mostly to himself. The person on the ground smirks and stands, stretching a little then regarding him coldly.

“So are you,” The man says, in a docile tone, hiding something more wild. It’s a different kind of speech from the Sean that Wilford is after. He points his knife at the new one, flicking it between him and the window behind him.

“Where did he go? I need him,” Wilford tells. The red eyed one hums happily and turns back to the window. He places a hand on it and suddenly Wilford can see the Sean he was just playing with there on the other side, still looking panicked as anything. Wilford pouts.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you take him,” The other says softly, removing his hand and the image disappears. He sends an evil sneer over his shoulder at Wilford, making the pink haired man twitch in annoyance. He gets what he wants and this mirror illusion will not stand in his way.

“Are you the same person?” Wilford takes another step forward, smiling to himself mostly when the reflection tenses. He can sense Wilford is danger and it makes Wilford happy.

“In a way,” He says. Wilford giggles.

“Then you’ll do,” He says and strides forward to ram his knife into the chest of this person. Instead of hitting his mark, his wrist is grabbed inhumanly fast, ramming him into the window face first and shattering it. He blinks down at the glass at his feet, gingerly picking out a small shard that lodged into his cheek. He dramatically turns his head to see the man in the kitchen now, making coffee by the looks of it. Wilford twitches once more and pulls himself up tall, anger wiggling inside him and begging for bloodshed.

“Coffee? Or tea?” The reflection smirks up at him, knowing exactly what he just did to make Wilford so on edge. He growls openly and stomps into the kitchen, reaching for the person once more. This time he manages to nab him by the collar only to lose his grip when they twist around. Wilford mind snaps and tackles the reflection to the ground. They roll around, swinging madly at each other, Wilford with his knife and the reflection with razor sharp nails. Teeth too if the stinging in his arm is anything to go by when the man bites him.

Wilford pants angrily as the man sits above him, the red of his eyes glowing dangerously with his hand wrapped around Wilford’s neck. His knife is just out of his reach. He blinks up at the man, calm and collected, and ready to rip holes in Wilford’s neck at any given moment with the room around them in broken pieces. A genuine smile comes to his face and he begins to giggle in amusement.

“That was so much fun, no one has ever gotten me this indisposed,” He muses happily. The man above him arches an eyebrow curiously not knowing how to handle the sudden change of heart. Wilford brings a hand to his chest, holding it out to shake.

“My name is Wilford and might I say you are a delight,” He is truly enraptured by the person above him. Cautiously they use their other hand to shake his firmly.

“Anti,” The word comes out smooth and Wilford feels a thrill of excitement go through him. Anti gets off him easily, picking up his knife in the process, to keep him from getting ideas he assumes.

“Coffee if your hospitality still stands,” Wilford rolls to his stomach, smirking up at the other now back in the kitchen. They glance down at him and for a second a smirk comes to their face before it is gone. It’s quiet as he make the drinks, simply putting it on the ground near Wilford when it is done. Wilford watches Anti from above the edge of his cup, taking small sips to make sure it isn’t poisoned of any sort. There’s something about this illusion that makes him excited. It’s something new, something he wants to know more about.

“Are you just going to keep staring at me?” Anti asks gently, casting him a quick dirty look for watching him. Wilford smiles brightly.

“Why yes I am,” He answers easily. Anti raises an eyebrow but then goes back to his coffee, ignoring the pleased look Wilford gives him. The assassin wants to know everything about this person sitting across from him like they didn’t just try to murder each other. He’s interesting, far more o than the 'Sean’ he was supposed to kill or even the sirens that are coming closer. He only has a few more moments. He finishes his coffee with a quick jerk of his head and stands. Anti simply watches him lazily as he finds his knife and holsters it.

With a flourish, Wilford stands in front of Anti, taking his hand in his quickly and kissing the back of it, a smirk growing on his face at the utter confusion that crosses the illusion’s expression.

“Twas marvelous to meet you my dear, I hope to see you again soon,” He winks and walks towards the broken window, stepping on the glass without care and dropping outside. He walks casually away from the house, not bothering to look back, ducking behind a tree when the police pass him. He plans to see this ‘Anti’ again. Even if he has to track that 'Sean’ half way across the country to do so.


	2. To the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford tracks down his new favorite reflection.

When Wilford said he would track Sean half way across the country to see his reflection, he didn’t expect the opportunity to come so easily to him. With his nose twisted ever so slightly, he balances on the rafters in a dark corner of the open convention hall, his eyes glued to his new playtoy. Sean is laughing loudly with his friend like just 2 weeks ago Wilford didn’t just threaten to take his life. He read the paper that next day, smirking happily to himself at the description of a ‘random break in’ that caused the house to be upturned.

The whole day Wilford keeps to the shadows of the giant room, always keeping Sean in sight, wondering if he can spy the distorted reflection. He pouts when he can’t see Anti from his angles. It doesn’t help that Sean tends to skirt around the windows, making himself be surrounded by his group of friends or simply going the long way around. Wilford gets bored and leaves the convention he snuck into, going to a warehouse close by and stealing the biggest mirror he can find.

Sneaking into Sean’s hotel room is so easy he nearly laughs. He meanders around the small one person room, dancing his fingertips over the water splattered window snuggly covered by the curtains. In the bathroom he finds the mirror in the same condition. He raises an eyebrow at the weird tick Sean has picked up before the realization dawns in his mind. He giggles and places the mirror he stole against the bed, covering it with a large blanket. Then he takes the chair inside the room to the corner. There he pulls his legs up to him, plays with his knife, and waits.

He’s lucky his mind doesn’t melt into goo from the boredom. His senses snap into overdrive at recognizing Sean’s voice coming closer. He giggles silently and stands out of sight for his perfect moment. Sean enters the hotel room while laughing. As soon as the door is closed and Wilford knows there will be no interruptions he slides out from his semi-hiding spot a smile already on his face when Sean drops the bag of goodies in his hands. He barely gets a sentence out before Wilford shoves him into the bathroom.

It’s quick and easy. He grabs Sean’s arm and pins it behind his back, making the other yelp out in pain. He holds the other arm in a death grip at the wrist, slamming Sean’s palm onto the dirtied mirror in front of them. Wilford rests his chin on Sean’s shoulder while the other whimpers from the rough handling as Anti appears in the mirror, looking absolutely unimpressed by the scene in front of him. Wilford can’t help but feel giddy.

“Tell me about him,” He coos in Sean’s ear not taking his eyes off the reflection. Sean struggles, which only makes Wilford make his hold tighter, causing Sean to let out another whimper. Only when Anti winces does he release his nails from the skin they are digging into.

“He’s just always been there,” Sean breathes out through clenched teeth. Wilford hums at the answer.

“I don’t know where he came from or why. His side of the mirror is dark, eviler, opposite,” Sean goes on though his voice shakes. Wilford eyes flash happily at the mention of a more dangerous side of things. Anti just raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t look away either. It’s a twisted little power play.

“What else?” Wilford asks evenly. This time Sean doesn’t give a response, just hangs his head low to hiss at his arm being bent at the odd angle. Wilford blows out a puff of air at his bangs.

“Is it an Irish thing?” He asks. Sean stills and Anti smacks a hand to his face.

“Gnipytoerets elohssa,” Anti says quietly, though his voice is warped by the mirror separating them. Wilford scrunches up his face in thinking, trying to understand what the other said. When he can’t be bothered to figure out he slowly lets Sean go, letting the man rip his hand away from the mirror and cower under his own stare now that the reflection is gone. Wilford exits the bathroom and walks to the door. He leans up against it lazily, watching as Sean rubs at his wrist with nail marks indented in his skin.

Wilford smirks to himself and then strides past Sean to uncover the polished mirror with a quick flick of his hand. The other backs away quickly but it’s not fast enough as Wilford grabs his shoulder and throws him at it. Just before Sean collides with the glass two arms stretch through much like the first time and latch onto him. Wilford smiles at the scene of Sean slowly, but surely failing, to wrestle with his reflection on who gets to stay. Anti growls and yanks him in and for a moment they are both gone until Anti stumbles out backwards.

Wilford’s smile widens and he catches Anti easily, both of them blinking at the mirror, now showing just them looking into it with Sean trapped on the other side. He giggles happily when Anti jerks out of his arms and takes a few steps away to put space between them. He hums happily and covers the mirror back up with the blanket before he faces Anti with his arms open invitingly.

“It’s so good to see you again darling~” He muses. Anti scoffs at him, eyeing the mirror suspiciously.

“Why didn’t you just let me out?” He somewhat growls. Wilford pouts at his tone of voice coming closer to him to take one of his hands and hold it tight to him.

“I wanted to know what he thought, can you blame me?” He smirks and Anti rolls his eyes, ripping his hand away only for Wilford to snatch it right back, holding harder this time.

“You didn’t tell the cops about me,” He says. A small shiver of excitement goes through him at the annoyance that comes from Anti clenching his pointed teeth.

“It would have been hard to explain the whole ‘other side of the mirror’ thing,” The reflection hisses. Wilford just smiles at him. He knows Anti and Sean could have come up with some nonsense story that would have put him under, or at least made life a little more difficult.

“Well,” Wilford announces and firmly links his arm with Anti’s despite the other’s sputtering protests. “Since you are out now my dear how’s about dinner?” Wilford drags him out of the hotel room before the reflection can fully pull away. Anti gripes and grumbles at him before dissolving into following Wilford out of the hotel, but not before yanking the hood of his jacket over his face.

The expert assassin drags the mirror image down the sidewalk, finding a small restaurant out of the way of large crowds. Ordering provides to be extreme fun in Wilford’s opinion as Anti refuses to look at anyone and one of the waitress, if by the utter terror in her eyes, recognizes Wilford entirely. He winks at her as they leave with the take out containers.

“Where shall we stop my love?” Wilford coos, nearly nuzzling his head against Anti’s. The other pushes him away violently, letting out a low warning growl. Wilford giggles, the points with his free hand up to the top of a tall building.

“How’s about the roof?” He offers. Anti raises an eyebrow at him but sighs and nods his head. Wilford beams in excitement heading off towards the building to get inside when a hand is placed on his shoulder. He glances over at Anti who is still scowling. He opens his mouth to ask why when the reflection dips just low enough to scoop Wilford in his arms without struggle. With a bit of a skip Anti jumps at the nearest window and ricochets off, hopping effortlessly from window to window and higher until landing gracefully on the top of the building. Wilford holds the food in his arms, staring up at Anti with stars in his eyes.

“Either get down or I drop you,” Anti’s voice washes over him like silk and Wilford lets himself down, nearly dropping the food everywhere in order to grab Anti’s hands in his.

“That was marvelous!” He smiles down at the other, feeling ever so smug that they simply huff and turn their face away, almost embarrassed, but do not remove their hands from the hold.

“It’s nothing, can we eat now?” He glares softly at Wilford and the pinked haired man laughs to himself and drags the reflection down to sit by him. They don’t say much as they eat but as they begin to run low, Wilford’s questions run high.

“How did you do the jumping?” He tilts his head to stare at the other, not feeling ashamed at all when caught looking. Anti rolls his eyes.

“The jumping is just using the reflective energy,” The image explains simply. Wilford finds himself smiling at the calculating way Anti speaks. Smooth and collected like he thought about every word before it left his mouth.

“What language did you speak in the mirror?” Wilford scoots closer, his eyes widening with curiosity. At the invasion of his personal space Anti leans back and raises an eyebrow at the assassin.

“English?” Anti tells him and Wilford scoffs with a shake of his head like he’s dealing with some ignorant kind of child. Of course the condescending act earns him a glare.

“Just a reflective kind of speech,” Anti sighs and stands. Wilford folds his hands in his lap as the other walks to the edge of the building and looks over. His interest in the mirror version of his once target has grown significantly. Anti is something new and otherworldly in a literal and metaphorical sense. Wilford wants to know everything about him, a small part of him wanting to entirely possess the other.

Anti raises his arms to out, feeling the night air against his skin and Wilford stands to go to him. When he gets closer he can see Anti’s eyes closed, blocking the green red mix from sight. He stands up straighter and folds his hands behind his back, simply watching the mirror version enjoy his time outside of the mirror.

“Why did you let me out?” Anti asks smoothly, opening one eye to judge Wilford next to him. Wilford just smiles.

“You’re a delight as I’ve said before,” He coos. Anti turns to fully face him.

“Really?” He asks, just a hint of amusement in his voice. Wilford can’t stop the jolt of excitement that runs through him when Anti snakes his arms around his shoulders gently like he’s preparing to constrict and strangle Wilford to death. To have a creature so powerful, one that has proved themselves to be stronger, willing slip right into his arms knowing exactly how much damage he can do sends a thrill through Wilford. Anti just stares up at him.

“You are strange,” He says simply. Wilford beams at the compliment, an easy laugh escaping him. He moves his arms from behind him to wrap them around the reflection when Anti steps away from him just in time. He openly pouts at the small smirk Anti sends him.

“Darling you are too much,” Wilford coos once more and steps to be right in front of the other. Anti scoffs and turns his head away indignantly. Wilford has half a mind to push him off the roof. Instead he grabs the mirror image by the wrist to bring the palm of their hand to his lips. He can’t help the smirk tugging at his lips as Anti’s face morphs into one of mild disgust at his action.

“Unhand me,” He sneers. Wilford does no such thing.

“Not at all,” He whispers right back. Anti flicks him in the nose and Wilford lets out a small yelp at the intrusion. Anti snorts at him, the closest thing Wilford has heard to a laugh. He pulls the reflection’s hand, catching Anti easily in his arms with a smirk on his face. He twirls the other around in a made up dance, Anti snarling at him to let him go. Wilford can’t help but laugh, knowing full well if Anti wanted to get away he could do so in the blink of an eye.

He keeps the other distracted late into the night until the sun starts to show signs of rising. Once more Anti holds Wilford in his arms as they jump down from the building, this time the pink haired man has enough gall to nuzzle into the arms around him. This time Anti really does drop him to the ground. Like a proper gentleman Wilford walks Anti back to his door, bowing elegantly.

“Wonderful to see you again love,” He says. Anti sighs and goes into his hotel room, closing the door on Wilford’s face. The assassin lets out a dreamy sigh at the act, his heart leaping into his throat at the muffled words that come through the door.

“Go away Wilford.” Anti orders him. Wilford can’t find it in himself to disobey, slinking off with his head in the clouds at the way his name sounds in the reflection’s voice.


	3. Hello From the Otherside

Wilford shakes his head and giggles pour out of him as the door once more swings open for him. After all this time, he’d figured Sean would just leave his old security systems in place. No matter how many times he upgrades Wilford finds a way to break in. Maybe it’s a game, but Wilford doesn’t entirely mind playing. It sure does make things more interesting. He twirls his knife between his fingers as he walks through the house as the door clicks shut behind him.

“Jesus Christ!” Sean yells out when Wilford enters the living room. Sean drops his cup of coffee into the sink, not shattering the mug but definitely losing his beverage. Wilford smirks at him and goes closer. Just like the last few times Wilford has broken in, the Irishman dodges him and tries to escape his hands, trying to get away to avoid, what is in Wilford’s opinion, inevitable. The assassin manages to nab Sean by the edge of his shirt and pull him down.

“Aw didn’t you miss me?” Wilford says to him. Sean struggles against him and Wilford drags him to the window. He pulls back the curtain, tugging Sean just a bit harder. Just before he shoves the other into the window he sees Anti through it, smirking ever so slightly as his reflection barrels into him. Wilford bows lightly and holds out his hand. He barely has any time to wait until a hand reaches through the mirror, grasping onto his gently. Wilford guides Anti through, the reflection smiling softly at him.

“uoy yls god,” Anti purrs, the last half of his body slipping out of the mirror. Wilford bows more dramatically at the praise, moving around the reflection to shut the curtain on the window just in case Sean gets any ideas. He turns back to Anti and scoops the other up in his arms, laughing heartily when Anti baps him in the back of the head.

“One of these days his alarm system is going to get you caught,” Anti chides him but does not struggle to be let down. Wilford beams up at him.

“You won’t let that happen,” He teases back. A small bit of smugness makes it’s way through him when Anti just huffs and turns away from him without denying the claim. Eventually he puts the reflection down but refuses to let go of him. He hangs on Anti’s back as the reflection makes himself coffee, pouring milk into it carefully. Wilford manages to angle the cup to take a sip just before Anti does much to the reflection’s annoyance.

“Get your own,” He spits out. Wilford giggles and kisses Anti’s cheek quickly, smirking wickedly at the tinge of pink that sprouts there.

“No~” He coos. Here Anti shoves him off and into the counter. It takes Wilford a moment to catch his breath at suddenly having the wind knocked out of him and still a rush of excitement goes through him. He meanders over to where Anti is now sitting on the couch with a neutral expression on his face. Wilford kneels down and rests his head on Anti’s legs like a pillow, staring dreamily up at the reflection. He closes his eyes when Anti runs a hand through his hair gently.

This has to be the seventh time Wilford has broken into Sean’s chosen dwelling over the past few months. He doesn’t go out of his way too often to come visit, but if he finds himself a country away or utterly bored and out of work, he’ll fly over. Bullying Sean into a mirror is always a good way to spend time, not to mention he gets to spend time with Anti who he has the oddest soft spot for.

“Why where you here in the first place?” Anti’s smooth voice hits his ears and Wilford doesn’t bother to suppress his sigh at hearing the sound. He opens his eyes to lock them on the red he’s come to adore that’s the same shade and yet entirely different from the blood that covers his hands.

“There was a hit on Sean,” Wilford explains. Anti raises an eyebrow at that, slowly taking a sip of his coffee. It’s quiet as Anti thinks and Wilford keeps his eyes trained on him, picking up every subtle twitch in the other’s expression.

“Well that failed,” Anti says easily. Wilford smirks at that. Oh yes, the hit failed, and failed, and failed a few more times. He told the person who hired him to eat their own throat out and that he would not harm Sean, not when he still had yet to really meet Anti. Naturally the person who hired him wanted Sean dead, and settled for second best, and then third best, and so on. Every assassin that dared get too close to Sean met with the end of Wilford’s favorite knife.

He’s learned that though they are on opposites sides, they still can feel the other’s pain. Whatever minor cut happened on Sean appeared on Anti, though on the opposite side. If Sean were to die, so would Anti, and Wilford can’t have that. Not when he found someone interesting to have fun with. He hums happily and snuggles into Anti’s legs, greedily begging for attention that Anti gives with a huff, running his fingers again through Wilford’s pink hair.

Eventually the silence gets to him and Wilford goes off, detailing his latest assassination with Anti giving small hums in acknowledgment to his tales. Anti joined him for one of his escapades a month or so ago, giving a plan that Wilford executed flawlessly much to both their excitement. It had been one of the few times Wilford saw some sort of bloodlust in Anti’s eyes and he could not forget the sight. He managed to twirl Anti around in an after slaughter dance because of the adrenaline high.

Wilford finds himself tangling his fingers with Anti’s, holding them tightly and inspecting the abnormally pale skin. He does so adore the mirror image in front of him, a deep seated need to own courses through him at the meer thought of Anti. It’s part of the reason he’s kept the other assassins away. No one has any right to take Anti away from him. Only he can do that.

“I’d kill everyone for you,” Wilford says easily, a soft smile on his face though his threat is true. Anti raises an eyebrow at his words but does not question them, instead rolls his eyes and places a hand on Wilford’s face.

“Don’t tempt me,” He says sweetly. Wilford moves the hand down to his lips to kiss it gently, giving Anti a cheeky grin. The hand slaps him lightly making him laugh.

“I’d bathe the world in blood for you,” Wilford bounces to his knees to leans farther into Anti’s personal space still with the hand pressed to his lips. The words as true as the smile on his face as the corner of the relfection’s mouth twitch ever so slightly to hint at the beginning of a smile. Wilford takes a risk and leans up the last few feet to gently kiss Anti only to have a hand placed over his face to stop his motion.

“llihc,” Anti says with a hint of amusement in his voice. Wilford pouts just a little at being stopped but doesn’t let it hinder him for long. He smacks the hand away with a smirk and grabs Anti’s face to jerk him close. He pulls back sharply with the smugest expression possible at Anti gritting his teeth with an absolute red tinge to his cheeks. Wilford giggles and kisses him once more before the reflection pushes him back and half way across the room.

“elohssa,” Anti spits at him with his arms crossed. The assassin can only smile at the insult before crawling back over to nuzzle against Anti’s legs again, sighing happily when fingers run through his hair once more.


	4. Cat and Mouse

Living in the mirror world turned Anti into a predator, or at least a survivor. It’s a desolate kind of place on the other side of the glass. Cold by any means and full of volatile reflections that keep to themselves on good days though that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t attack for no reason at sensing another. It left no room for lacking instincts. His skills are as sharp as his teeth.

His ear twitches just a little, hearing the soft press of feet to floor. He angles his head that way a hint to try and get a better listen, to see if the noise will come again. Carefully he breathes in, slow and deliberate. Barely can he pick up the hint of another person and it’s gone just as quick.

Straightening himself back out, he opens his eyes against the blindfold wrapped tightly around his head. Seeing only the black fabric as he knows the lights have been turned out, he simply closes them again to refocus on the game at hand. He breathes in but this time his nose is assaulted by the smell of air freshener, perfumes, something flowery he can’t quite place the name of.

“That’s not fair Wilford,” His voice is calm and smooth with only a small bite to show his annoyance. He can practically feel Wilford smirking from wherever he is hiding. It’s a dirty trick as far as Anti is concerned. Once he told the pinkette about his heightened senses and prowess thanks to his unforgiving environment, Wilford damn near demanded they play a game.

It’s been so long since he’s been the ‘hunted’. People tended to stay away from him as the kindness of Jack manifested itself in the ruthlessness of himself only amplified with the love given to his other side. It’s sickening, but helpful in a way. No one bothers him. Except Wilford of course and his admittedly brilliant idea to cut off yet another one of his senses to make himself harder to find.

Really if he believed himself to be in any danger with Wilford he would not have agreed in the first place, let alone let it go this far. After coming to this side of the mirror and spending so much time with the deranged man he feels none of the paranoia as if in his home. It helps his nerves only slightly the deep infatuation Wilford has for him which he still doesn’t quite understand. He’s sure it’s just admiration for being more skilled, but the words Wilford uses sound more like possession.

Playing along, he spreads his hands out to his sides enough for it to be noticeable. It takes up more space, gives him a better sensing of his surroundings. He knows exactly where he is as he hasn’t actually moved for almost an hour. He’s maybe spun in a slow circle in the middle of Jack’s living room. They’re borrowing it. 

“Wilford,” He calls out gently. He’s not exactly sure where the other is, but he knows his voice is loud enough to hear in the house, and he knows exactly what saying Wilford’s name does to him. The twitch in his lips at hearing a soft clatter is almost involuntary pride.

Taking a good guess, he holds out his hand towards where he believes Wilford may have slunk off to in an attempt to surprise him. For a moment he thinks he may have guessed wrong but a hand laces with his and moves over and around to wrap him tightly from behind.

“Got you~” Wilford coos. Anti rolls his eyes hidden under the blindfold because really Wilford did not get him and there is no way he would have ever especially with all of Anti’s senses in full use.

“Honestly darling that was rude. And you call me the unfair one,” Wilford pouts bluntly, resting his head on Anti’s shoulder. Anti scoffs to his childish antics though doesn’t stop them. He’s not exactly uncomfortable. In the cold world he’s used to, Wilford is a welcome change of heat.

“Not my fault you’re weak,” Anti deadpans out. It’s not exactly an insult, but it sure isn’t a compliment. He allows himself to be turned around and the blindfold to be ripped off his head. He comes face to face with the twisted grin that Wilford wears so well.

“Oh sweetheart I’m wounded,” Wilford continues to fake pout. Anti knows it’s fake as Wilford has little care for emotions along with the gleam in his eyes that accepts the words like trophies. He just shrugs to the words, letting Wilford stand at his full height. He’s only about two inches taller than Anti is, and he loves to exploit the fact. Anti cares not for such a thing so he lets the human do as he pleases.

“There are worse things I could wound than your pride,” Anti hisses at him in a threat. His words are not taken as such as the gleam in Wilford’s eye grows wider in excitement. It’s just a simple coil of his arms over Wilford’s neck to get comfy in the arms around his waist.

“Is that a promise?” Wilford leans in close, whispering now in the darkness.

“I’d hate for you to break your word~” He hums. Anti just sighs as if exhausted though he’s not. Really, to be safe and not have to worry about some hot headed mirror other breathing down his neck for a chance to take him down is far worth it. No one would dare harm him with Wilford around, he knows, Wilford wants to be the one to kill him and he might just let him have that chance.

“I would never,” Anti whispers back dangerously right into Wilford’s ear. He thoroughly enjoys the shiver Wilford gives him. Without a second thought he allows the blindfold back on, his senses heightened once more for the hands that trail his body with such care he almost feels like glass himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little series was so fun and some pretty!!! Amazing!!! People!!!! Drew some pretty dang diddly awesome fanart for it.
> 
> [Piece One](http://yan-lala.tumblr.com/post/140934225012/quick-draw-from-the-really-amazing-fanfiction-by) and [Piece Two](http://yan-lala.tumblr.com/post/142174257172/oneletterwrites-gives-me-so-much-antistache-feels) are both done by the wonderful Yan-Lala.
> 
> [Piece Three](http://sweetapple01.tumblr.com/post/149728459180/oneletterwrites-wroteis-writing-this-amazing) is done by the cutest SweetApple01.


	5. Hunter

There are worse things than being on his side of the mirror. Death usually ends up being on that list because regardless of how much Anti wants to stop he doesn’t want to be gone forever just yet. Sean more often than not ends up on the list as well. Not for any reason in particular other than he exists.

Without him, Anti might not have be on the other side of the mirror, living in the hellscape he calls home. He does blame Sean sometimes for bringing him into existence, though he knows it’s not entirely his fault. He does have to give him credit though for the followers he’s gained. Their love for Sean has only made Anti stronger.

He’s still unsure where Wilford goes on the list.

With his arms crossed and a deadpan look on his face he stares at the human across from him, smiling with that stupid gleam in his eyes. Wilford can be fun, and has on more than one occasion gotten him out of the mirror for a bit of well meaning hurtful fun. This is one of those cases.

Still he’s obnoxious and over the top. Anti himself would rather enjoy his time out of the mirror being on his own but Wilford keeps bugging him. Maybe he is just a little grateful to the pinkette for breaking him out to this world. It doesn’t mean he isn’t one of the most annoying people Anti has ever met.

“That’s ridiculous,” He says softly but full of malice. Whatever tone he uses Wilford just smiles.

“It won’t work,” Anti maybe tries to reason with the deranged human but by now he knows there’s no reasoning involved. Once Wilford sets his mind to something he doesn’t stop until he can claim what is his. Not that Anti would admit to giving in.

“Oh darling you’re too modest~” Wilford coos at him and steps forward with the blindfold in hand.  Anti takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, raising his head just a hint in acceptance of what is being thrown at him. Wilford makes  happy hum and Anti can feel him move around him to tie the blindfold on the back of his head around his eyes. He adjusts it to make sure he can’t see through it.

While he originally protested the obstruction to his senses, Wilford did have a point that he is not entirely human and therefore needed a handicap to their little game. Wilford has already tried to hunt him, now it’s Anti’s turn to be the hunter.

“You have one minute Wilford,” Anti’s words slip out cooly and Wilford makes another pleased hum. Anti keeps his ears open to the sounds of Wilford moving about Sean’s house. They have borrowed it once again. The smell of perfumes hit him and he almost smirks at Wilford trying once more to cover his sense to be able to hide from the reflection longer. 

The expression drops when he hears the front door being opened. He rips off the blindfold and races to where the front door hangs open. A growl escapes the back of his throat. He scours every inch of the house before locking the door and chasing down the street.

He spins in the street, eyes dancing to every crevice of every building, searching for some kind of sign of a madmen. His eyes might be well adjusted to the dark and can see farther than most, but Wilford he will admit is an expert of hiding in plain sight.

He raises his nose just a little, trying to catch a hint of any kind of wind that might blow his way. The air is still except for his own slow breathing. The sound of footsteps catches his attention and he takes after the noise. It’s running he can tell that much, but from where? With another growl he throws himself at a mirror, bouncing off at just right the angle to another mirror and back again to land on a rooftop far above the street that once confined him to the ground.

In his litheness his footstep make no noise on the tops of homes and houses that surround him. He can see clearer now with the roads intersecting in his sight. He stalls only for a moment, trying to listen for the sound of footsteps or anything.

He catches of a whiff this time, a slight trace of the perfumes in Sean’s house and something distinctly Wilford. Anti is sure it’s blood and metal. He doesn’t hop down from the building right away, opting to slink across the tops as he trails the scent that he believes to be Wilford hiding out somewhere.

He stops short when the smell disappears. Or at least the bulk of it. It still lingers but now he has to be more careful. A frown is on his face as he slides down the side of a building back to the streets. It’s stronger the lower he goes. He makes a dash for a park when he spies someone coming along the street.

It’s far late in the night where no one would be able to recognize them. Doesn’t mean he wants to be seen either way. He climbs up a tree with low hanging branches to perch and wait. The smell of Wilford is around here somewhere and he is far more patient than the other.

He waits in the tree for what seems like an hour before something changes. There’s a pleased hum and Anti’s eyes widen like the cat that found the mouse. Wilford is sneaking along the sidewalk. Bits and pieces of plants are in his hands to mask his smell.

Anti shifts in his spot, his rustling catching Wilford’s attention so he gets one good look at Anti with the green of his eyes glowing in the dark. Anti pounces of his branch and tackles the other to the ground in a flurry of limbs. They roll into the grass with Anti coming out on top with Wilford’s arms pinned beneath his legs.

“That was a dirty trick Wilford,” Anti says to him but there is nothing but smitten admiration in Wilford’s face. If he had been made a cartoon his eyes would be hearts and it’s almost disgusting. Wilford manages to reach up and put his hands on Anti in any way he can.

“Marvelous as always~” He coos softly. Anti hisses at him and gets off, not bothering to help Wilford to his feet. He brushes himself of and tenses as arms wrap over his shoulders. He has half a mind to elbow Wilford in the gut.

“But you cheated, you’re not wearing the blindfold.” Here Anti does elbow Wilford for his impertinent statement. The slight ‘hurk’ the human lets out is satisfying as he rounds on them.

“ _You_ cheated by leaving the house,” He hisses. His anger is hardly soothed by Wilford taking his hands to hold them to his chest.

“And it was so worth it,” He says back. Anti glares and eventually settles on rolling his eyes. They sneak back to the house as the daylight begins to creep up on them. Wilford leaves with a bow and a kiss to Anti’s hand that he huffs and turns his head away form.

“Until next time my dear~” Wilford hops away from him with new clothes that are undistinguished. Anti looks around the upturned house in his loneliness. The pink creep has grown on him sadly and he looks forward to the company and being out of the mirror more than he cares to feel.

With a sigh and a distinct lack of wanting to clean or pretend to be someone he’s not, he pulls the curtains back from the window. The sun peaking just over the other houses on the street. When he gets close enough Sean appears int he reflection looking frightened and cold.

With a glare in place Anti reaches to the window and shimmers through it easily. The darkness of his world accepts him as Jack takes the chance to be in his own home. Anti gets one last look at the other side of the world then Sean closes the curtains forcefully.

Anti sighs and lounges on a large couch with holes ripped into the sides. Nothing to do now but wait. Carefully he reaches into his shirt to pull out the small locket that he nicked from some venue one upon a time. A simple oval structure that flicks open when he unclasps the side.

He hates Wilford for putting his picture in the allotted space, but even he must admit, there are worse things.

**Author's Note:**

> mmm based off [these headcanons](https://marksandrec.tumblr.com/post/140257427692/how-would-you-describe-antisepticeye-wilford) yo!


End file.
